dégénération maraudeuse
by slythebi
Summary: UA. Pour Sirius et Remus, être pères est un bonheur, mais c'est sans compter le caractère de leurs enfants... Et de ceux des autres enfants ... Et aussi des parents des autres enfants....... SBRL DMHP SSLM LEJP Mpreg


**One shot!**

C'est un **UA**!

**Rating: **M comme d'hab.! Slash, homophobes je vous souhaite une bonne et longue vie d'inconscience... bien à vous! Mpreg.

**Résumé: **Pour Sirius et Remus, être pères est un bonheur, mais c'est sans compter le caractère de leurs enfants... Et de ceux des autres enfants ... Et aussi des parents des autres enfants... Voici une (dé)génération maraudeuse en action... Une histoire sans vrai but, juste une famille reconstituée qui craint un peu sur les bords...

**Pairing: **SBRL, DMHP, SSLM, LEJP, et d'autres... Et tout un mélange dingue...

C'est parfois cucul... Parfois pervers... Parfois incompréhensible... Parfois frustrant... Parfois limite... Parfois drôle... Parfois abusé... Parfois triste... Parfois épicé... C'est tous ce qu'on aime! (Critique de Sweet Moony!)(J'ai été obligé de la mettre sinon elle m'écorchait...)

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**(Dé)génération maraudeuse!**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

En ce jour d'été, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, et surtout les maraudeurs maraudaient...

Ou plutôt, Lily, James et Remus étaient installés à une table sur la terrasse d'une grande et belle maison, autour d'un thé.

Ce comportement complètement paradoxal à leurs habitudes pouvait s'expliquer par leur plus grande maturité d'esprit et aussi leurs âges beaucoup plus avancer. Voila plus de 17 ans qu'ils étaient sortit de Poudlard.

Enfin... Quand nous parlons de maturité, c'est en moyenne...

- Papa! Arrête! Je suis trempé! T'as mouillé mon livre!

C'était sans compter la bêtise humaine que pouvait être Sirius Black! Celui-ci était en effet en train d'asperger son fils qui lisait sur un transat au bord de la piscine de leur jolie maison.

- Viens t'amuser au lieu de lire! Tu finiras comme Moony si ça continue!

- Bien je préférerais finir comme otoosan (ndc : papa en japonais) que comme toi!

- Quoi? Tu veux devenir vieux et aigri? Aïe! Aïe! Aïe! Aïe! Aïe! Aïe! Moony! Ça fait... Aïe!... Mal!

- C'est le but.

Remus, qui se tenait habillé devant Sirius, lui écrasait présentement les doigts sur le bord de la piscine avec ses chaussures.

- Je... aïe!... Je voulais... aïe!... Pas dire ça... Mon amour... aïe!

- Plait-il?

Remus lâcha les doigts de Sirius et se s'accroupit en face de lui.

- Vieux et aigri? Tu ne disais pas ça hier soir... Lui susurra t-il dangereusement.

Un bruit entre le gémissement et le grognement sortit de la gorge du brun.

- Padfoot! Est-ce qu'un jour tu pourrais être gentil avec ton mari? Ou au moins avoir un tout petit peu de tact? Lui demanda Lily de la terrasse.

- Non! Lui répondit-il en attirant le châtain à lui d'un coup, le faisant tomber avec lui dans la piscine.

- SIRIUS! Tu es un tel crétin! Je te déteste! Tu es si stupide! Un tel gamin! Même tes enfants sont plus matures que toi!

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non?

- Non, c'est pas pour ça!

Sirius lui jeta un faux regard blessé et sortit son habituel « puppy eyes ».

- Cette technique n'a jamais marché sur moi... Tu le sais très bien.

Il lui fit alors son sourire le plus séducteur et plongea la tête dans le cou de Remus pour y déposer de légers baisers.

- Tu ne penses pas être un peu trop habillé pour nager?

- Non... Jure... J'avais pas remarqué...

Sirius entreprenait de défaire doucement les boutons de la chemise de Remus en le regardant dans les yeux, un sourire lubrique collé aux lèvres. Il se décontractait au fur et à mesures que les mains de Sirius se baladaient sur son corps, sa respiration s'accélérait et son corps se collait de plus en plus à celui de son mari.

- Hey! Vous n'allez pas vous envoyer en l'air dans la piscine! Et devant nous en plus! Cria un autre garçon, un peu plus loin dans l'eau.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on a attendu pour le faire?

Sirius se prit un coup sur la tête.

- Outch!

- Beurk! Fit son autre fils en sortant de l'eau.

- Quelle idée m'est venue de faire des enfants avec toi! Je savais bien que ton esprit pervers et sadique finirait par déteindre sur eux! S'écria Remus.

- Hey! S'exclamèrent trois autres personnes.

À savoir, Sirius et ses deux fils, deux jumeaux, dont l'un avait des cheveux aussi sombre que ceux de Sirius et de jolis yeux doré du nom de Ariel et l'autre au yeux identique à ceux de son père mais de couleur de cheveux châtain de son _otoosan_. À part leurs différences de couleur, ils étaient pareils en tout point.

Du moins physiquement, car si Sariel était sérieux et calme, Remiel lui était une furie, au pouvoir séducteur, sans limite, avec une 'légère' aversion pour les règlements, un don pour recevoir des retenues, trop franc et sans aucun tact... Un clone de Sirius.

- Je suis parfaitement d'accord pour dire que Remiel est le suppôt de Satan ou bien le fils du diable, mais de là à m'accuser d'être pervers et sadique, je ne suis pas d'accord!

- Je crois que c'est bien pire, chéri... Remiel est le fils de ton père. Affirma Remus avec un air neutre.

- Qu'est que ça insinue? Demanda Sirius avec un air septique.

- Que Remus se damnerait bien pour des parties de jambes en l'air à vie avec Sirius!

- HARRY! S'exclamèrent ses parents, ainsi que les personnes concernées.

- Ben quoi? Je suis aussi le fils de mon père! J'y peux rien si c'est dans la génétique!

Lily tua du regard son fils et son mari, faisant exploser de rire tout le monde.

- Remus, je suis de ton avis! Je me demande pourquoi nous avons épousé des êtres aussi démoniaque...

- Parce que nous sommes trop sexy et que nous avons un charme a en faire pâlir une veela? Demanda pompeusement Sirius avec un grand sourire séducteur.

- Je crois que nous allons remettre nos mariages en question, Remus... dit Lily d'air un faussement blasé

- Je me demande très franchement comment nous avons pu tenir plus de 17 ans mariés à eux, pas toi Lily?

Elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

- HEIN!?

James et Sirius les regardaient avec les yeux écarquillés. Ils avaient l'air si sérieux...

Remus sortit de la piscine en essorant sa chemise, sans regarder Sirius. Celui-ci s'appuyait contre le bord et le regardait toujours choqué, puis il sortit à son tour à toute vitesse et attrapa les jambes de Remus pour les serrer contre lui, à genoux.

- Mon Remus! Mon beau Remus! Mon amour! Me fais pas ça! Je t'aime! J't'en supplie! Sans toi je meurs! Sans toi je suis rien!

James était dans la même position que lui agenouillé devant Lily, la tête posé sur ses genoux et la suppliait.

Soudain deux éclats de rire retentir, ainsi que les trois autre adolescents.

- Les grands et magnifiques Sirius Black et James Potter soumis devant un loup-garou et une femme. Quelle vision de rêve... Fit une voix sarcastique venant de la porte fenêtre de la terrasse.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lucius Malfoy qui souriait moqueusement.

- Va te faire voir Malfoy!

- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir, Black.

- Moonyyyyyyyyyy! Pourquoi tu les as invitéééééééés!? Pleurnicha Sirius dans les jambes de son mari.

- Parce que Lucius et Severus sont mes amis et que Harry a invité Draco pour son anniversaire.

Severus et Draco arrivèrent derrière Lucius.

- Sev'! Comment vas-tu?

- Très bien, ma belle Lily. Dit-il en posant un léger baiser sur sa joue.

James lui lança un regard de-la-mort-qui-tuuue.

- Sniveluuuuus... siffla t-il.

- Potter, je suis marié, j'ai un fils et surtout je suis gay! Et ça fait plus d'une quinzaine d'années que je te le répète! Sombre crétin!

- Décidément... Cette ambiance m'a manquée... Fit Lucius sarcastique, avant de s'asseoir sans rien demander à la table et de ce servir en thé.

- Dray! Cria Harry en se jetant dans le bras de son ami.

Il s'éloigna un peu de lui.

- Oups! Je t'ai trempé!

- C'est pas grave. Dit le jeune blond.

Il resserra à nouveau ses bras autour de Harry, et lui susurra à l'oreille.

- Joyeux anniversaire.

Les joues du plus petit se teintèrent de rouge et sourit.

- Merci.

James jeta un regard suspicieux au deux adolescents rougissant et lança un regard noir au blond.

- Je t'interdis de regarder mon fils de cette manière, Potter. L'avertit Severus avec un regard encore plus noir que le sien.

- Tu sais quoi Lucius, tu as vraiment de la chance que Draco n'ai aucune caractéristique physique de Snivel'. Lui dit James sur le ton de la conversation en faisant exprès d'ignorer Severus.

Rageur, celui-ci lui jeta un morceau de sucre du thé qui atterrit entre ses deux yeux.

- Bonjour Lucius. Comment ça va, Sev? demanda Remus en arrivant prêt d'eux.

- Bonjour Lupin... Euh... Black... Enfin... Bonjour Remus. Souffla Lucius de dépit.

- Salut, Rem.

- Désolé, je suis trempé.

- Encore une idée de ton clébard de mari, je suppose.

- Très exactement.

- Et d'ailleurs son clébard de mari va se faire le plaisir de le sécher! S'exclama Sirius en attrapant Remus et le transportant comme une princesse jusque dans la maison.

Il n'écouta pas les protestations de son mari et il monta les marches qui les menèrent jusqu'à leur chambre.

Il jeta sans ménagement Remus sur le lit avant de ramper au-dessus de lui et de souffler d'un air lubrique:

- Je crois bien qu'il va falloir enlever ce pantalon trempé.

- Sirius arrête! C'est pas le moment de...

Le tout se finit en un borborygme dans la gorge du châtain alors que Sirius venait de poser sa bouche sur son torse nu et que ses mains s'afféraient à lui enlever la ceinture de son pantalon et de se glisser dedans à la recherche de son sexe.

- Oooh... Sirius!

Le brun se délectait des petits sons que lâchait Remus et sa langue continuait à se balader sur le corps délicieux de son homme.

Le châtain avait déjà décroché et était déjà partit dans les étoiles, ou plutôt sur une étoile précise, une toute petite étoile du nom de Sirius qui était en train d'envoyer balader son pantalon et son boxer à travers la pièce. Ses doigts étaient enfoncés dans les cheveux mouillés de son mari alors que celui-ci était déjà en train de descendre le long de son corps.

Il redessinait de sa langue toutes les cicatrices sur le torse sexy à sa merci en le regardant avec ardeur, tellement que Remus croyait que ses yeux lui hurlait leur désir. Ce qui le fit gémir un peu plus, en plus de la langue affreusement tortueuse qui courrait sur sa peau et qui se rapprochait inexorablement mais beaucoup trop lentement de son désir.

Il s'était toujours demandé comme Sirius arrivait à le faire se sentir à la fois frustré et comblé en même temps... Il fallait croire qu'il était vraiment un démon.

Oh oui! Un démon de la baise!

Un coup de langue sur son érection venait de la faire se cambrer et il attrapa la tête de lit de toutes ses forces en poussant un long gémissement trop grisant pour les sens du brun.

Celui-ci engloutit goulûment le sexe du châtain qui ne savait même plus où il était... C'était à peine s'il se souvenait de son prénom.

Sirius laissa ses doigts aller taquiner ses bourses et accéléra le mouvement de sa bouche sur la chair sensible de Remus alors qu'il sentait que celui-ci allait venir. Il se détacha avec un sourire sadique et se leva. (_ndc : Chaï fait un arrêt cardiaque nn suis trop jeeeune)_

- Je... Je pourrais savoir où... Est-ce que tu comptes aller? Demanda Remus essoufflé.

Sirius le regarda pendant un petit moment, comme ça, allongé devant lui. Il était superbe avec son érection et son adorable corps couvert de sueur.

- Tu comptes... Me regarder comme ça... pendant des heures? Ou tu compte me baiser jusqu'à se que j'en crève !?

- Deuxième option...

Il fouilla dans la commode derrière lui et se tourna vers Remus en tenant dans sa main ce qui semblait être des préservatifs et une tube de lubrifiant.

Remus se redressa légèrement, peu sur de pouvoir tenir debout.

- Je veux que tu me l'enfiles... Avec ta bouche. Dit le brun d'une voix rauque.

Le châtain lâcha un léger halètement et rampa sur le lit pour tomber à genoux sur le sol devant Sirius et lui prendre le sachet plastique des mains. Il arracha le sachet avec les dents en regardant son mari d'un air sexy et celui-ci agrippa ses mains dans ses cheveux doux.

Remus fit glisser le latex le long du sexe dur de Sirius avec sa langue, sans se préoccuper outre mesure du goût du lubrifiant sur le plastique.

Le brun releva son mari avant de le porter sur le bureau à quelques pas d'eux et de l'allonger dessus, il arracha à son tour un sachet de préservatif et lui enfila avec vitesse avant d'enduire ses doigt de lubrifiant et de les porter jusqu'a l'entré étroite de son homme.

Quand Remus sentit les doigts entrés d'un coup en lui il ne put que gémir et en demander plus. Alors Sirius les retira et se positionna juste devant son intimité.

- Dis moi que tu me veux... Souffla t-il.

- Je... J'te veux... Oh oui! Je te veux! Maintenant!

Sirius donna un fort coup de reins et entra en lui jusqu'au bout. Remus se cambra en criant plaisir.

- Aaah! Sirius! J't'en supplie! Baises moi!

Mais celui-ci s'était arrêté et le regardait le souffle saccadé. Remus essayait en vain de donner des coups de reins mais Sirius le bloquait ses hanches avec ses mains.

- Qu'est... Qu'est que t'attend? Tu veux vraiment... Que je meurs?

- Non... Je te regarde.

En effet, Sirius laissait ses yeux dériver sur son corps des pieds à la tête.

- Je trouve... Que je ne prends jamais assez le temps de te regarder quand on fait l'amour... Alors j'en profite... J'aimerais tout voir de toi...

Remus se redressa et appuya un baiser sur les lèvres gonflées de son mari.

- Et moi... Je trouve.. Que tu es bien romantique aujourd'hui...

- Je sais que tu aimes ça... Lui dit-il avec un sourire.

- Vas tu enfin me faire l'amour ?!

- Avec plaisir...

Et Sirius donna un grand coup de reins qui les fit s'affaisser un peu plus sur le bureau et crier de plaisir. Le brun assena de grand coups de butoir au châtain qui se tordait à présent sur le bureau, sa tête se balançant d'un coté à l'autre et son corps se cambrant de plus en plus, les faisant malheureusement glisser dans une position quelque peu inconfortable.

Sirius releva le plus petit et le retourna doucement face contre le bureau avant de rentrer a nouveau en lui avec force et bestialité. Leurs cris résonnaient sur les murs de la chambre et le bureau tapait contre le mur au rythme des allées et venu du brun, faisant trembler les parois.

- Aaah! Si... Sirius... Je v... veux... Aaaah! oui! ... je veux te... voir... Hum! Encore! oh oui!

- Oooh! Rem! C'est bon! A... Attend... viens!

Sirius se retira de lui et le tourna pour ensuite le tirer jusqu'au lit où il s'allongea, Remus prenant place au dessus de lui. Il s'empala alors avec délectation sur le membre dur de son mari avec un cri de pure jouissance et Sirius attrapa ses hanches pour imprimer un mouvement soutenu. Il sentait la chaleur du corps de Remus l'entourer et se laissa consumer par le plaisir.

Il empoigna le sexe de l'homme au dessus de lui et cala son mouvement à celui de ses hanches. Il voyait Remus le corps voûté en arrière, ses mains prenant appuis sur son torse pour monter et descendre avec rapidité, ses joues rouges et ses yeux infiniment brillant.

Remus se cambra une dernière fois avant de se laisser emporter par la jouissance et venir d'un long jet brûlant dans le préservatif en poussant un cri libérateur.

Sirius, sentant Remus se resserrer autour de lui, apprécia à sa juste valeur son étroitesse et après un rigoureux dernier coup de butoir il se rendit a son tour en lâchant un long grognement de pur plaisir.

Le brun alla s'échouer sur le torse de son amant avec un soupir de contentement alors que l'autre embrassait son cou, une main perdue dans ses cheveux.

- On devrait faire ça tous les jours... Souffla le brun.

- Sirius... On fait déjà ça tous les jours...

- Ben... Plusieurs fois par jour alors...

- On fait déjà ça plusieurs fois par jour...

- Ben... Tout les temps alors...

- Ah non... Sinon je pense y rester avant l'heure...

Sirius poussa un faux soupir déçu et tout les deux se redressèrent en s'embrassant avant de se décider à redescendre.

♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠♥

Au dehors et loin de la scène, Draco déposait un baiser sur le front de Sariel et donnait une accolade à Remiel.

Remiel et Draco étaient tous les deux à Slytherin alors que Harry était à Griffindor et Sariel à Ravenclaw. Draco et Sariel étaient tout les deux les préfets en chefs de Poudlard.

- Charlie et Ron doivent se faire beaux pour draguer, ils arrivent bientôt!

Il reçu deux regards septiques.

Remiel ne vit pas quelqu'un se glisser derrière lui et lui cacher les yeux de ses mains.

- Qui c'est? demanda l'inconnu en susurrant a son oreille d'une voix rauque et sexy.

- Hum... Des mains fortes, légèrement calleuses, que je devine très douée et un tantinet baladeuses. Un corps chaud et que je devine sexy aussi. Et une odeur musquée et excitante, qui appel l'aventure, remplit de danger. Je crois que je pourrais être amoureux de vous professeur Weasley...

- Tu crois? Je suis déçu, moi qui pensais qui tu étais fou de moi... Lui dit-il en le retournant.

- Moi qui était déjà assez fou, je le suis encore plus à cause de toi, Charlie.

Il eu droit, en guise de punition, à un fougueux baiser de la part de son professeur de DCFM.

De leurs côtés, Sariel se trouvait dans les bras de Ron et s'embrassaient timidement, un peu rouges de gène.

- Ooooh! Qu'ils sont mignons! Se moqua Remiel avec un sourire quand même content pour son frère.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autours.

- Toi tu prends soin de mon p'tit frère. Lui dit Draco avec un ton sérieux et le doigt pointé sur lui comme une menace.

- Euh... Oui. Mais toi t'as intérêt à prendre soin du mien. Lui répondit Ron avec un sourire légèrement vengeur.

Draco piqua un far et s'éloigna en grommelant.

- Au fait, où sont tes parents? Demanda Charlie à Remiel.

- Ben... Papa a dit qu'il allait sécher otoosan, alors ils doivent être quelques parts dans la maison en train de s'envoyer en l'air!

- Ah... Ok...

Quelques fois, la franchise de son petit ami le désarçonnait un peu.

- Ça fait quand même un bon bout de temps qu'ils sont partit... Fit remarquer Draco.

- T'inquiètes pas... Mes parents sont de vrais lapins!

- Ça te dérange pas de parler d'eux comme ça? Demanda t-il un peu blasé par sa réaction.

- Non, ce qui me dérange surtout c'est quand ils oublient de mettre un sortilège de silence...

Justement, un long silence lui répondit.

En effet, quelques temps plus tard, Sirius et Remus revenaient légèrement débraillés et les cheveux quelques peu en pétard, les lèvres gonflées, un regard perdu et rêveur pour Sirius et un sourire comblé pour Remus.

- Oh! Vous êtes tous arrivés! Désolés! Nous... Euh... Enfin...

Remus piqua un fard et regarda le sol, complètement gêné.

- On avait tous comprit que vous n'étiez pas en train de faire du tricot... Juste pour savoir, vous l'avez fait combien de fois pour mettre autant de temps? Demanda Lucius moqueusement.

Dire que Remus était rouge était un euphémisme, il semblait pouvoir se consumer dans la minute.

Severus donna un coup de pied à Lucius sous la table avec un regard pouvant signifier ' mais tu vas arrêter oui!'. Celui-ci lui renvoya un haussement d'épaules.

- Une fois, si tu veux tout savoir, Malfoy. Lui répondit Sirius, d'un ton neutre, toujours sur son petit nuage, ce qui permettait de faire glisser les sarcasmes de Lucius sur lui sans le toucher d'aucune façon.

Tout le monde les regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Ben ouais! Y tiennent la mesure nos papa! Hein Sariel ?! Y'a des nuits où on n'a pas pu dormir à cause d'eux!

- Non mais ça ne va pas! Est-ce que tu pourrais respecter la vie privée de nos parents! C'est des choses qui ne se disent pas! Lui répondit son frère.

- Mais non, c'est juste toi qui es coincé...

- Non, c'est juste toi qui es déluré et pervers!

-À chaque fois ça me fait bizarre, parce que Remiel ressemble vachement à Remus mais avec mon comportement... C'est troublant... Souffla Sirius.

- Tu crois que ça ne me fait pas bizarre, quand je vois Sariel lire un livre...? Lui demanda Remus, toujours un peu rouge.

- Bon... Au lieu de raconter des conneries! Faites péter le champagne, qu'on célèbre les 17 ans du gamin! Grogna Lucius.

- Toujours un bon prétexte pour te bourrer, Malfoy.

- Tu as tout compris, Black. L'éponge qui te sert de cerveau n'est pas aussi sèche qu'elle n'y parait. Ou peut-être qu'après toutes ces années à fréquenter Lupin t'ont étés bénéfiques.

- Alors tu reconnais que Remus est intelligent!

- Non, je reconnais que tu es stupide, cabot.

- Décidément Lucius, je me demande comment j'ai pu me passer de toi pendant tout ce temps... Lui dit Sirius avec un air sarcastique.

- Et moi je ne cherche pas à le savoir.

- Vas te faire foutre!

- Ok... Sev, j'aurais besoin de ton aide...

- Mais vous avez fini de raconter des conneries! On n'est pas là pour vous entendre vous insulter comme deux ivrognes frustrés! Mais pour fêter l'anniversaire à Harry! Et je ne veux pas que vous foutiez tout en l'air! S'insurgea Draco.

Severus regarda avec fierté son fils, qui venait de rabattre le caquet des deux plus grands gueules de Poudlard n'ayant jamais existés.

Draco regarda Harry avec un sourire et ils rougirent tous les deux. Bien sûr, toujours sous le regard de James qui devait faire un effort pour ne pas crier à la perversion de son unique et vertueux fils...

- Installez vous tous! Sirius tu viens m'aider à apporter à boire pour tout le monde? Demanda Remus avec un sourire.

Severus se leva et rejoignit le châtain.

- Laisse, je vais t'aider. Parce si on compte sur Black, on ne vous reverra pas avant 3 ou 4 heures...

Sirius lui jeta un regard méchant et le dédaigna.

- Draco, surveille ton père et le cabot. Frappe-les s'ils disent des conneries.

Sirius lui montra gentiment son majeur avec un sourire factice. Severus leva un sourcil et attira Remus à l'intérieur de la maison en secouant la tête, pour se rendre à la cuisine.

Remiel, qui était il y a quelques secondes sur les genoux de Charlie s'était levé en tirant son petit ami pour se diriger lui aussi vers l'entrée de la maison. Mais ce ne fut pas sans compter son père, qui le rattrapa par la main.

- Puis-je savoir où tu comptes aller, mon tendre et adorable fils?

- Euh... Faire visiter ma chambre à Charlie? Tenta t-il avec un sourire innocent.

Sirius jeta un regard à faire peur au roux de son fils et celui-ci se rassit sur sa chaise d'un geste rapide et mécanique en déglutissant. Il tira son fils d'un geste brusque et celui-ci atterrit sur ses genoux.

- Mon bébé... Crois-tu vraiment que je vais croire à tes sornettes?

- Euh... Qui ne tente rien n'a rien...

- Et toi tu n'auras rien.

- Mais papaaaaa...

- Arrête de pleurnicher. La femmelette ici c'est Sariel, pas toi à ce que je sache!

- Heeeeeeyyyyyy! Chuis pas une femmelette!

Sirius passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils et posa son front sur le sien, sans se préoccuper du cri de l'autre jumeau.

- Mes fils sont comme leur père... Toujours prêt à se faire embobiner par un beau parleur qui leur promet la lune.

- Et je suppose que tu ne parles pas de toi, mon amour. Rétorqua Remus en tirant sur une mèche de cheveux de Sirius, derrière lui.

- Aïe! Tout en considérant le fait que je viens de me traiter de beau parleur! J'ai mal, je veux un bisou.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel mais posa tout de même un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

- Juste pour savoir... Vous ne vous engueulez jamais? Demanda Draco étonné de les voir ce charrier tout le temps.

- Oh si! s'exclama Remiel. Tout le temps! Mais en général ils règlent ça sur l'oreiller! C'est très drôle! Ça donne des trucs comme... 'Oh oui! Je te déteste!... Hum! ... C'est trop bon!... Espèce de connard! Encore! Aaah! Salaud! Hummmm! Oui! Oh oui! Sale coOooOooOoon!'

- Mais est-ce qu'un jour tu vas te taire! S'écria Sirius en claquant les fesses de son fils qui se leva d'un bon en se frottant les fesses.

- ça fait mal!

- ça t'apprendra à mettre ton père mal à l'aise!

Sirius attira un Remus rouge comme la braise à la place de son fils et le serra contre lui.

- Bon! Je vous propose de vous bourrer pour oublier que le loup-garou et le clébard ont une vie sexuelle! S'exclama Lucius en se servant du champagne dans une des bouteilles qu'avait ramenées Remus et Severus.

- Draco, j'espère que tu ne finiras jamais comme ton ivrogne de père. Souffla Severus en se prenant un regard noir de son mari.

- Et moi je ne préfère pas que tu finisses comme lui, le nez sans cesse dans des potions puantes...

- Mieux vaut l'avoir dans un chaudron que dans un verre de whisky...

Draco qui regardait la scène se tourna vers Sirius et Remus.

- En fait je vous demandais ça parce que eux ils s'engueulent tout le temps. Je ne sais même pas comment ils ont pu tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre parce que...

- Bah! Snivel a du engrosser Barbie après un plan cul!

- James Potter! Veux tu bien te taire! Mais cette famille n'est constitué que de goujats ou quoi?! S'écria Lily.

Severus et Lucius regardait James comme s'il était fou.

- Draco, qu'on me croit ou non, tu es né parce qu'on l'a voulu. Lui dit Severus en jetant un regard méchant à James.

- Et sûrement pas pendant un plan cul! S'insurgea Lucius.

- C'est sur que ça a été une surprise pour nous de savoir que Lucy était enceint mais on ne l'a jamais regretté, fils.

- Tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais eue, mon ange.

- Ha...

Draco était légèrement troublé. Ses parents n'étaient pas du genre à faire preuve de tendresse en publique.

- Et là dessus nous nous entendons très bien tout les deux. Affirma à nouveau Severus.

Mais bon, ils jetaient quand même toujours des regards noirs à James.

- Seigneur, des papas poules... ça fait peur... Souffla Sirius.

- Tu peux parler! Toi tu gagatises tout le temps sur tes sales marmots! S'exclama Lucius.

- Parce que ce sont les plus beaux gosses du monde! Et les plus intelligents aussi!

- Machiavéliques, oui! s'exclama James.

- Non, pas Sariel! Et toc! Rétorqua Sirius avec un sourire vainqueur.

- Hein? Mais c'est peut-être le pire des deux, sous ses airs doux et calmes c'est un démon! T'as oublié que c'était un copie de Remus ou quoi?!

- Ben merci, je retiens le compliment... Souffla Remus, vexé.

- Ah, merde c'est vrai... grogna Sirius.

- Et toi sans commentaire sale cabot!

Remus lui donna un coup sur la tête et bouda.

- J'ai fais les plus beaux bébé de la terre, et j'en ai chié pendant des heures pour les mettre au monde alors un peu de respect! Grogna Remus.

- Lequel est né en premier? Ils n'ont jamais voulut nous le dire. Demanda Harry.

- Ben... Remiel en premier et quelques minutes plus tard Sariel.

- Et ça a été le plus dur pour lequel? Juste pour savoir...

- Remiel. Dirent Sirius et Remus d'une même voix.

- Décidément, ce gosse t'aura fait chier jusqu'au bout... Se moqua Lucius.

- T'as tant douillé que ça? Demanda Remiel avec une grimace.

- Ça pour avoir douillé, il a douillé! Répondit Sirius.

- J'ai eu tellement mal quand tu es arrivé que je n'ai même pas sentit Sariel. On peut dire qu'il est passé comme une lettre à la poste!

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on a du mal à digérer? Je sais bien que Sariel est parfait en tous points mais ce n'est pas drôle à la fin.

Sariel renifla au 'parfait en tous points'.

- Mais non toi aussi t'es parfait. Lui dit Charlie avec un sourire enjôleur.

- C'est sur que tu pouvais pas te contenter de quelqu'un de banal, fallait que tu choisisses l'être le plus instable de la terre! Se moqua Draco à l'attention de Charlie.

Remiel lui tira la langue et le bouda.

- Il fallait bien un ancien dresseur de dragon pour pouvoir contenir mon fils! S'exclama Remus.

- Ben si on continu sur se terrain là, fallait un prince pour Harry, une belette pour Sariel, un narcissique pour Sev, un inconscient pour Lily, et papa pour toi!

Après un bon rougissement pour Harry et Draco et une mine atterrée pour les autre, Sirius demanda étonné:

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas de descriptif moi?

- Parce que y a aucun mot pour te décrire papa...

- Ha... Ha... Ha... Très drôle...

- Cabot. Ça lui convient à merveille... Dit Severus d'un ton neutre.

- Et un cabot pour otoosan! S'exclama Remiel tout content.

- Et un coup de pied au cul pour Remiel! S'écria son Sirius sur le même ton, totalement feint.

Il se leva pour le faire mais Remus l'attrapa par la manche et le tira vers la cuisine.

- Si ça continu, un jour tu vas vraiment me l'abîmer...

- C'n'est pas d'ma faute si ce gosse est insupportable...

- Tu es aussi insupportable que lui, alors ne te plains pas.

Sirius lui tira la langue et l'attrapa dans ses bras et l'embrassa tout en continuant de marcher jusqu'à la maison.

- Je crois que je vais les suivre, parce que sinon on ne les reverra pas de la journée... dit Lily en se levant.

Elle passa a son tour le pas de la porte.

- Au fait... Je me suis toujours demandé... Pourquoi vous nous avez tous eu en même temps, on a à peine quelques jours de décalage entre, Harry, Sariel, Remiel, et moi. Demanda Draco.

- C'est dingue ou ce gosse veut toujours tout savoir? Grogna James.

Celui-ci se prit deux regards transcendant qui le hachèrent menu, à savoir ceux de Lucius et Severus.

- Il suffit de demander à ce crétin de Griffindor...

- Pourquoi? Demandèrent tous les adolescents, légèrement soupçonneux.

- Euh... Hum... Ben... Fit James.

- Oses leur raconter l'émouvante histoire de leur conception... Siffla Lucius.

- En... En fait, Sirius et moi on voulait faire une blague en dernière année et... On s'est gouré... On voulait mettre une potion dans tous les verres de Poudlard... Mais au lieu de faire une potion poignante... On a fait une potion prégnante...

- QUOI?! Firent-ils tous d'un seul homme.

- Et Remus en a reprit deux fois... Souligna Severus.

- Merde alors! S'exclamèrent en même temps les jumeaux.

- Je me suis fait démolir par Lily! Et imaginez la tête de Remus quand il l'a apprit... Pomfrey lui a sortit ' félicitation Remus, ce sont des jumeaux!'.Je crois qu'il était vert... Il ne savait même pas que les hommes pouvaient avoir des enfants... Je me souviens qu'il a pas pu sortir un mot pendant toute une journée, le regard fixe et perdu. Et quand il a émergé il a collé un baffe a Padfoot en lui hurlant ' tu es stupide Sirius Black!' d'une voix aiguë, avant de pleurer comme une madeleine dans ses bras.

- En tout cas ça pourrait expliquer le baby-boom de cette année là... rigola Sariel.

- Et toi comment tu l'as su, dad? Demanda Draco à Lucius.

- Euh...

- Il s'est effondré en pleure au milieu de la grande salle parce que y avait plus de fraise au dessert. Dit Severus avec un sourire vraiment amusé.

- T'étais pas obligé de rappeler ça... En fait quand je suis sortit de l'infirmerie j'était enceint de 2 mois déjà... Et quand je l'ai annoncé à Sev il s'est évanoui comme une veille chiffe molle! Tu t'en souviens, mon amour? Lui demanda Lucius avec un sourire sadique.

- Comme-ci c'était hier... Lui rétorqua.

- C'était excellent! Pour une fois que j'arrivais à moucher ton père! Et grâce à toi, Dray! J'étais déjà fier de toi!

- Et ensuite j'ai vu ton père gonfler comme une baleine.

- Tu disais que j'étais beau!

- Certes, mais tu étais énorme...

- C'était rien à coté de Lupin n'empêche... Euh Black... -Merde! Y pouvait pas garder son nom comme tout le monde lui!- Si moi je ressemblais à un ballon de baudruche, lui il enflait presque autant que la tête de Potter devant ses groupies!

- Je crois que j'ai des photos de lui enceint. Dit le maître des potions. C'est vrai que c'était très impressionnant, on se demandait comme il faisait pour marcher, le pire c'est qu'il n'a eu aucune complication ou autre...

- Alors que moi j'ai du rester allongé pendant tout le dernier mois de la grossesse tellement j'avais mal au dos. Et lui il continuait tranquille à venir taper la tchatche avec Sev, c'est à peine s'il pouvait encore faire du Quidditch!

- Moony était très fort au Quidditch d'ailleurs! Il était poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Griffindor! Sirius lui il était batteur et moi attrapeur! Mais ça tout le monde le sais! S'exclama James.

- On s'en fout du Quidditch Potter... Lui balança Lucius.

James bouda, on venait de lui empêcher de commencer une conversation qui l'intéressait, contrairement aux multiples contractions qu'avait pu avoir Malfoy...

- Bon! Ils se font un plan à trois pour mettre autant de temps ?! S'exclama le blond à nouveau.

- QUOI?! Mais arrête de dire des conneries! Hurla James en se levant quand même d'un bon.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, Lily entra en portant un gâteau où trônait 17 bougies qu'elle déposa devant Harry.

- Pitié... Si vous vous mettez à chanter je commets un meurtre. Pria celui-ci.

- Tu nous en vois ravit. Renifla Lucius.

- Aller souffle! S'écria Remiel.

Harry ferma les yeux pendant un bon bout de temps et souffla de toutes ses forces.

- Ouais! T'es vieux maintenant! S'exclama à nouveau le châtain.

- T'as fait quoi comme voeux? Lui demanda Draco avec un sourire, que Harry trouva charmant.

Celui-ci rougit fortement et secoua la tête.

- Faut pas que je le dise, sinon ça marchera pas...

- Avoue plutôt que tu ne veux pas nous le dire. Se moqua Sariel.

- Très exactement, alors tais-toi... Lui répondit-il en lui tirant la langue.

Sariel lui rendit le même geste.

- James! Pose ce couteau!

- Mais pourquoi, chérie?

- Parce que je n'ai pas envi que tu blesses quelqu'un!

- Mais je ne vais blesser personne!

- C'est ce que tu disais la dernière fois et Sirius a faillit finir borgne...

- Comment j'aurais fait moi avec un mari à moitié aveugle? Demanda Remus avec un sourire.

- C'est sur que ça aurait été chiant s'il pouvait plus viser pour te la... commença Lucius avant d'être stoppé par un coup de pied de son fils sous la table.

- T'as fini d'être vulgaire. L'alcool ça te réussit pas... Lui dit son mari en lui enlevant le verre de champagne qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Si j'avais voulut être vulgaire je t'aurais dit d'aller te faire foutre… Rend moi mon verre!

- Non.

- Aller... Sev... Fit Lucius avec une moue.

Severus le regarda quelques secondes avant de lui rendre son verre et détourner le regard.

- Ce que j'aime chez ton père, c'est qu'il ne peut rien me refuser... Dit-il à Draco en regardant son mari d'un air lubrique et fier de lui.

Severus de son côté faisait la gueule... Enfin... Encore plus que d'habitude quoi...

De son coté Lily ramena un tas de cadeau quelle posa devant Harry qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Ils les déballa chacun leur tour en découvrant diverses surprises, comme des livres de Quidditch et d'autres objets magiques. Lily et James s'étouffèrent même quand ils lisèrent le titre d'un des livres écrit en gros 'Kama-sutra gay version sorcier' et Harry éclata de rire en collant une claque avec le livre sur l'arrière du crâne de Remiel qui se tordait de rire, très fier de son cadeau.

Il remarqua en dernier une toute petite boite qui restait en retrait. Il la prit délicatement, comme s'il savait qu'elle lui était très importante. En ouvrant l'écrin il découvrit une magnifique bague. Elle semblait être en or blanc, elle était discrète mais extrêmement raffinée, avec de belles gravures, sans pierre.

Son coeur semblait palpiter juste de la regarder et sans vraiment sans rendre compte il l'enfila à l'annulaire de sa main gauche, comme s'il savait que c'était sa place. Il était obnubilé par elle et ne pouvait pas en détacher son regard.

Les yeux de James s'écarquillaient alors qu'il regardait son fils reluquer la bague et la mettre à son doigt comme un bague de fiançailles. Si sa femme ne l'avait pas retenu d'un regard noir, il serait déjà en train d'égorger la personne coupable de se geste beaucoup trop affectif pour ce pauvre James. Il le voyait sourire, cet espèce de chaudasse blonde, en regardant la table d'un air comblé.

Si vous ne l'aviez pas tous déjà comprit... James faisait un léger complexe d'OEdipe inversé par rapport à son fils...

Harry leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Draco, ceux-ci brûlaient et ne disait qu'une chose 'Je te veux'.

- Je... Hum... Je dois aller... Aux toilettes... Oui... Aller aux toilettes. Bredouilla Harry en se levant d'un bond.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Draco et rougit fortement avant de s'enfuir dans la maison.

- Euh... Je... J'y vais aussi... Hum...

Draco s'enfuit de la même façon que l'avait faite Harry.

- hooouuhooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuu! Firent Sariel et Remiel du même ton.

- Potter. Reste assis. Le prévient Severus avec un ton calme, mais une menace de pures souffrances ressortant derrière.

James était déjà en train de se lever pour crier au viol de son unique et vertueux fils.

- ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi que mon fils aille batifoler avec le tien, mais c'est ainsi et pas autrement... Siffla Lucius.

♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠♥

À l'intérieur de la maison, Draco retient Harry par la main au milieu d'un couloir, et quand leur yeux se croisèrent leurs souffles se coupa et ils commencèrent à stresser. Harry voulut se dégager doucement, mal à l'aise, mais Draco se jeta à l'eau.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui et le regarda d'un air suppliant.

- Je t'en pris Harry... écoute moi juste. Je peux plus tenir, ça fait tellement longtemps que je t'aime, que j'ai envi de te l'avouer et que j'ai peur que tu me rejettes après ça... Mais je voulais te le dire! ... Et... Même... Même si tu ne m'aimes pas... Je voudrais qu'on reste amis... Parce que sans toi je suis rien du tout...

Draco avait la tête baissée, de peur de voir le dégoût ou encore de la déception. Mais ce qu'il ne pu voir fut le trouble profond dans les yeux vert de son brun. Celui-ci était complètement abasourdi au point de ne plus savoir quelle réaction avoir. Et Draco gardait la tête résolument baissée, comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir un châtiment. Il détestait le voir comme ça, lui qui était si noble et fier, comment pouvait-il s'agenouiller devant lui.

- R... Relèves toi, Draco. Ce n'est... Pas ton genre de... T'agenouiller devant quelqu'un.

- Si! Parce... Parce que devant toi, je ne suis qu'une loque! Parce qu'il n'y a que devant toi que je peux m'agenouiller! Parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui me fais me sentir à la fois si faible et si fort! Et je me déteste à cause de ça mais je t'aime encore plus pour ça!

- A... Arrête...

- Non... Je t'aime!

- Alors lève toi et dit moi en face comme l'homme fier que tu es que tu m'aimes! Et pas à genoux!

Draco releva la tête vers Harry avec espoir et vit dans ses yeux tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Un battement résonna dans sa poitrine, qu'il devina être son coeur, alors il se leva et lui dit avec assurance:

- Je t'aime, Harry.

- Et moi j'aime ce Draco fier et fort, celui qui me protège envers et contre tout... Mais j'ai aussi aimé ton petit speech, j'avoue. Dit-il avec un sourire heureux.

- Tu veux dire que...?

- Bien sur que je t'aime, grosse nouille!

Draco leva un sourcil avec un sourire moqueur.

- Comme c'est romantique...

- Tu trouve aussi? répondit Harry toujours avec son sourire collé au lèvres. Et là, c'est le moment où le prince embrasse... Euh... L'autre prince et l'emmène sur son blanc destrier.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas mon cheval sur moi... Mais je peux toujours t'embrasser...

- Tu es sûr?

- Huuuum? Fit-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Moui… ça je peux!

Il attrapa le menton de Harry et posa un tout petit baisé à peine appuyé sur ses lèvres, juste un effleurement.

- C'est quoi se baiser de pacotille?

- Dans les romans, le prince pose toujours un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amour.

- Et depuis quand tu es chaste?

- Va savoir...

- Es ce que tu savais que quand les princesses... Ou les princes... se réveillent, ils ont une sorte d'instinct qui leurs dit de rouler une énorme pelle à l'homme de leur vie?

- Et bien... Je viens de l'apprendre... Décidément j'adore les comtes de fées...

Et Harry l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et posa ses lèvres avec langueur sur celles du blond avant de faire glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres et de sentir l'autre se joindre à celle-ci, pour finir dans un ballet enfiévré et passionné.

- Et est ce que tu sais que l'instinct des princes juste après une énorme pelle est de vouloir jeter leur prince dans leur lit et de vouloir leur faire l'amour jusqu'à plus soif? Demanda Draco avec un sourcil levé et un sourire enjôleur.

Harry se sentit rougir légèrement et sourit de la même manière en se mordant la lèvre.

- Je vais finir par croire que les comtes de fées sont en fait des fantasmes pour vieux pervers... Chuchota t-il contre les lèvres du blond.

- Ou pour Slytherins amoureux...

- Tout est une question de point de vu... Souffla le brun en se collant langoureusement contre le corps torride de son serpent.

- La chambre la plus près, c'est laquelle?

- Celle de Remiel...

Un sourire quelques peu pervers étira leurs lèvres et Harry attrapa la main de Draco et le mena jusqu'à la chambre de leur ami.

Harry se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit double en attirant le blond à lui pour l'embrasser avidement et lui enlever promptement sa chemise alors que l'autre laissait ses mains parcourir le corps déjà à moitié nu garce à sa tenu de bain.

- Quelle merveilleuse idée de faire ton anniversaire au bord de la piscine de Pads et Moony... Souffla t-il dans son cou.

- Et quelle merveilleuse vengeance que de s'envoyer en l'air dans le lit de Remiel pour toute les crasses qu'il nous a fait depuis tout petit... Rigola Harry avant de reprendre ses lèvres et d'envoyer voler sa chemise quelque part dans la chambre.

Il s'attaqua à la boucle de son pantalon alors que Draco glissait une main dans son short de bain pour ce saisir de sa douleur érection de le masturber avant lenteur.

- Hum!... Non... Tu m'as trop fait attendre pour me faire languir comme ça... Grogna Harry.

Il défit alors avec vitesse le pantalon de son homme et l'envoya valser à la rencontre de la chemise, suivit de son boxer alors que Draco lui retirait son maillot de bain.

- Oh bordel... C'que t'es beau... Lui souffla Draco en le regardant avec envie.

- T'es pas en reste non plus...

Harry lui souriait moqueusement alors qu'il le regardait aussi de la même manière. Draco leva un sourcil et sourit du genre de dire 'rien que ça?'

- Bon... D'accord... T'es terriblement sexy...

- Je sais... Merci...

- Je sais que tu sais... Maintenant tais-toi et occupes toi de mon cas!

- Mais avec plaisir!

Alors il fit glisser sa langue le long du torse du brun. Il se délecta à la fois de son goût et des petits gémissement qu'il lâcha. Il laissa sa main redescendre et se saisir une nouvelle fois du membre érigé pour imprimer un mouvement plus rapide que précédemment.

Alors que Harry se cambrait sous la douce torture de Draco, il entoura à son tour le sexe dur du blond de ses doigt, le faisant gémir dans son cou.

- Dray... Dépêche toi! Il faut que je te supplie ou quoi ?!

- Oh oui... Supplie moi...

- A... Arrête tes jeux pervers... et baise-moi!

- C'est si gentiment demandé...

Il se lécha alors deux doigt et en fit rentrer un en Harry avec lenteur, celui-ci ni tenant plus fit un mouvement de reins pour s'empaler un peu plus sur lui en gémissant longuement. Draco fit alors entrer son autre doigt et alla toucher le point sensible loin en Harry, le faisant se tordre avec délectation.

- Putain Dray! Je suis pas une petite nature! Prends moi!

Draco enleva alors ses doigts et s'installa entre les cuisses écartées de Harry et le regarda avec désir.

- Pour une première fois, c'est pas très romantique... Souffla t-il au brun avec un sourire.

- Plus tard pour le romantisme... Pour l'instant j'ai des années de frustrations à assouvir!

Le blond attrapa les hanches de Harry et s'enfonça dans ses chairs serrées. Il lâcha un long gémissement de plaisir et regarda son homme s'accrocher au montant du lit, sa bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux mais foutrement explicite. Draco attendit un moment, de peur de le blesser.

- Si... Si tu... Te... Dépêches pas... J'te tue!

Draco eu un sourire devant la demande expresse d'Harry et appliqua un lent mouvement de va et viens, histoire de le torturer un peu plus. Puis il se retira presque entièrement avant de revenir d'un dur coup de hanche à l'intérieur de lui. Harry poussa un long cri et resserra un peu plus ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco.

- Aaah! Oui! Plus... Plus fort!

Alors un ballet de deux corps en sueur débuta, mêlant passion et frénésie sexuelle, sans oublier une bonne dose de frustration assouvie. Leurs corps se rejoignaient dans une parfaite symbiose, comme s'ils s'appelaient l'un à l'autre. Leurs mains apprenaient chaque partie du corps de l'autre et leurs lèvres ne se séparaient que pour lâcher un cri trop fort pour être aspiré par l'autre bouche contre la sienne.

Les coups de reins fusaient de plus en plus vite, leur faisant voir des étoiles. Leurs arrachant des cris plus puissants et parfois des mots d'amour presque incompréhensible leur échappaient.

- D... Dray! Aaah! Je... Je vais... Oh oui! huuum!

- Hum... Attend! Encore un... Peu! Ooh! Harry!

Draco accéléra alors encore plus ses coups de butoir devinrent si puissants que le lit grinçait et tapait contre le mur et que Harry semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de crier, les ongles plantés à la fois dans une épaule du blond et les autres dans le bois du montant du lit. Les coups de reins furent si intense que Harry ne put se retenir et jouit entre leur deux corps avec un ultime dernier cri libérateur.

Le blond le suivit après encore quelques allées et venues dans le corps si étroit du brun. Il s'enfonça en lui le plus loin qu'il pu et se laissa aller au plus profond de lui avec un grognement rauque de jouissance avant se s'écrouler sur le torse maculé de sperme d'Harry.

Ils durent attendre quelques minutes avant de pouvoir reprendre totalement leur souffle et de se regarder avec tendresse et total bonheur. Ils semblaient être entouré d'une bulle d'allégresse où aucun d'eux n'aurait voulut en sortir.

- Finalement... C'est toi qui m'as tué... Souffla Harry avec un sourire rêveur.

- Idem... Merlin, j'aurais jamais cru que ça serait aussi bon...

Harry rigola et secoua la tête pour acquiescer alors qu'il regardait son torse et les draps couverts à la fois de sueur et de leurs spermes.

- J'en connais un qui sera étonné ce soir en allant se coucher... Se moqua Draco en passant son doigt sur une des traces blanchâtres et le porta à sa bouche pour le lécher avec gourmandise.

Harry attira Draco à lui et l'embrassa avec un sourire sadique qu'aurait pu avoir n'importe lequel des Slytherins.

- Tu ne te serais pas gouré de maison toi?

- Vas savoir...

♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠♥♣♠♥

Au dehors, une personne râlait.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ?!

Effectivement, James pestait contre l'absence prolongé de son unique et ... Vertueux fils...

Celui-ci posait présentement la question à un Remus plus que rouge et légèrement balbutiant.

- Ils... Euh... hum... Ben... Rien... Du moins... Oui... Rien du tout!

Le châtain finit par avaler un verre entier d'eau sous les regards moqueur des autres.

- Mais avec tes pouvoirs du super loup-garou tu pourrais entendre ce qu'ils se disent!

Remus s'étouffa avec son verre et toussa pendant un bon moment, ce qui obligea Sirius à lui taper dans le dos pour l'aider à respirer.

- Et vous, les monstres, vous pouvez entendre, non?

- otoosan nous a refilé ses super pouvoirs, comme tu dis, mais en moins puissants... commença Sariel.

- Et on ne va pas aller les voir et les déranger! Imagine qu'ils soient en train de se rouler des pelles ou... continua Remiel.

- Stop! Je veux rien entendre! Mon fils n'est pas du genre à faire ça!

Plusieurs personnes rigolèrent sous cape.

- C'est de l'auto persuasion, Potter? demanda Severus avec un sourire qui en disait long.

- Et si t'allais te persuader que ton fils n'est pas en train de violer le mien!

- Ça je n'en doute pas...

James le regarda avec de grands yeux et voulut se lever mais fut retenu par sa femme qui l'incendia du regard.

- Merlin... Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça?

- Teint mes cheveux en rose fluo en sixième année? Ou ceux de Sev en vert? Demanda Lucius avec un sourcil levé.

- Non! Je sais! Pour nous avoir enfermé, moi et Moony, pendant toute une journée dans la salle de DCFM en dernière année! S'exclama Sirius.

- Nan, ça c'est parce que tu me l'avais demandé... Dit James en haussant les épaules.

- Tu lui avais demandé !? S'écria Remus d'une voix montant dans les aiguës.

- Euh... non... Tenta Sirius avec un sourire innocent.

- Tu as osé! Espèce de sale canidé stupide! À cause de toi on s'est fait collé toute une semaine pour avoir raté tous les cours de la journée!

- Mais c'était pour fêter nos un an de couple!

- Ça n'excuse rien... Même si c'était pas mal...

- Pas mal ?! Tu veux dire que t'as prit ton pied comme dingue, oui!

- Tu engueules tes fils parce qu'ils me mettent mal à l'aise, mais toi tu fais pareil! D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien... C'était le jour d'après votre 'superbe' blague foireuse...

- HEIN?! Ça veut dire qu'on a été conçus dans une salle de classe?! S'exclamèrent les deux jumeaux.

- Et après James accuse Lucius d'avoir eu Draco pendant un plan cul! S'écria Sariel.

- Si ça se trouve c'était pendant des jeux S.M ou pire! ... Trop génial! Fit Remiel à son tour.

- Mais non! C'était le jour de nos un an d'amour! C'était romantique!

- Parce que tu trouves ça romantique de baiser comme des bêtes pendant toute une journée sur un bureau peut-être!!! S'écria Remus en se levant d'un bond.

- Il était très bien notre bureau!

- Non, il n'était pas confortable!

- Bientôt on va avoir le droit à un interrogatoire pour savoir qui taille les meilleures pipes!? S'exclama James exaspéré.

- Moi je vote pour Draco!

Tout le monde se retourna vers Remiel qui levait la main avec un grand sourire.

- Et pourquoi on voterait pour moi? Demanda une voix grave venant du porche de la porte fenêtre de la maison.

- Pour savoir qui taille les meilleures pipes! À mon souvenir c'est toi… Fit Remiel en prenant une pose de penseur.

Les réactions furent différentes, Sirius s'étouffa avec sa salive, Remus écarquilla les yeux, Lucius regarda son fils avec de grands yeux, Severus lâcha sa cuillère qui résonna contre l'assiette dans un bruit assez désagréable, Harry regardait son amant avec une expression perplexe, Remiel souriait toujours comme un innocent, Sariel se faisait petit dans son coin et faisant semblant de boire, Charlie regardait son petit ami comme s'il était fou et Ron semblait plus gêné qu'autre chose.

- Ben quoi? C'est vrai… Demandez à Sariel! S'exclama l'autre jumeau. (_Ndc : du twincest ? o)_

Son frère recracha toute l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- QUOI? Fit Sirius avec une voix qui portait sur les aiguës.

Il voulut se lever pour aller dire deux mots à Draco mais bien heureusement il fut retenu par son mari.

- Tu as pervertis mes fils!

Draco se reculât sous le cri accusateur du brun.

- Mais non! Je… Euh… Ce n'est pas moi qui voulais… Et puis d'abord c'est pas des oies blanches à ce que je sache! Loin de là…

Sirius se tourna vers ses fils avec un regard à faire peur.

- Dites moi que c'est faux.

- Euh.. Fit Sariel aussi rouge qu'une belle tomate mure en se tassant dans son coin.

- Bien non! C'est vrai. Répondit Remiel.

Sirius se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Je ne peux pas croire ça de vous…

- Et encore… Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer… T'as rien vu…

Le brun assassina Draco du regard et celui-ci préféra se taire et s'asseoir à coté d'Harry.

- Mais… Mais papa… C'est… En faite on était bourré et… Balbutia Sariel en se tordant les mains.

- On voulait juste oublier nos problèmes pendant une nuit… et c'est partit en couille! Dit Remiel.

- Rem y voulait oublier qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir Charlie… Draco y désespérait de ne jamais pouvoir faire sa déclaration à Harry… Et moi j'avais trop peur que Ron me rejette…

- Quoi…? Tu veux dire que… Vous avez couchez ensemble tout les trois en même temps! Hurla son père.

- J'ai trop hoooooonte… gémit-il en se prenant le visage dans ses mains.

Draco se tapa la tête contre la table et Remiel haussa simplement les épaules, comme-ci ça lui importait peu.

- Ça fait trois perversions à ton actif pour le moment… Souffla Sirius avec un regard noir.

- Euh… Si on en vient aux confessions… Commença Draco.

- Tais-toi! Crièrent Ron et Charlie.

Puis ils plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs bouches.

- Quoi?! Fut le cri simultané de Sariel et Remiel en se tournant vers leurs petits amis respectifs.

- Non rien!

- Tu as osé… Siffla Remiel à Draco avec un regard à faire peur.

Le blond détourna le regard.

- Regarde moi! Quand, comment, où et pourquoi?

- Chéri…

- Tais-toi! T'as rien à dire! S'exclama Remiel à l'attention de Charlie.

Il fixait plutôt Draco du regard avec une menace de mort explicite.

- Euh… C'était en retenu, en début de sixième année, dans son bureau et… En fait j'avais parié avec Théo et Blaise…

- Et toi tu t'es laissé faire? Demanda Le châtain à son petit ami.

- Il… Il a vraiment… Comment dire… Il avait de très bons arguments… Et…

- Un très bon cul tu veux dire! Non mais c'est connu que Dray baise tout ce qui bouge! Et toi tu t'es laissé embobiner!

- Rectification… C'est moi qui l'ai baisé!

Draco lui jeta un regard moitié vexé moitié perplexe.

- T'n'as pas répondu à une question Dray… Comment?

Il posait plus la question à Charlie et il lui répondit en lui soufflant à l'oreille:

- Sur mon bureau…

- Sur ton bureau!!! S'écria-t-il avec la bouche bée et de grands yeux écarquillés.

Draco lui enfonçait sa tête dans ses bras sur la table.

- Il est bien comme son père se gosse… Grogna Sirius en regardant Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? Lui demanda Remus.

- C'est connu qu'il s'est tapé la moitié de Poudlard… Répondit-il en détournant le regard.

- Sirius… Tu sais très bien que je sais quand tu mens… Et tu pues le mensonge.

- Ce que Black ne t'as jamais dit c'est que…

- Malfoy… ferme là!

- Quoi? Tu ne veux pas que ton mari sache que tu as prit un malin plaisir à me sauter au beau milieu d'un couloir?

Sirius se tapa le front avec sa main. Remus le regardait bouche bée et passait du sourire satisfait de Lucius à son mari mal a l'aise, puis il détourna le regard.

- Tu ne dis rien? Même pas une petite crise de jalousie? … Ce n'est pas normal… Lui dit Sirius avec un regard interrogateur.

- Mais oui Lupin -Euh Black- dis lui à ton cabot…

- Dire quoi? Demanda alors Sirius avec un ton suspicieux et un peu sec.

- Alors comme ça, toi tu aurais le droit de le sauter dans un couloir et pas moi!? Demanda Remus avec un air un peu colérique

- Vous l'avez vraiment fait?! S'exclama le brun.

- Le lendemain de notre petite partie de jambes en l'air, j'ai eu envi de voir si les lions avaient tous le même goût. J'avoue que la bibliothèque était plus confortable que le couloir. Ricana Lucius avec un sourire pervers.

- La bibliothèque ?! S'écria à nouveau Sirius à un Remus littéralement rouge.

- Allées des sortilèges de défense, rangée F. J'avais adoré avec toi Black mais j'avoue que ton mari à un cul délicieux, en plus d'être une bête de sexe…

Sirius regardait Remus avec un air blasé alors que celui-ci lui faisait une moue désolée.

- De toute façon j'ai couché avec tous ce qui a de plus de trente ans à cette table… Ajouta Lucius en haussant des épaules.

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers James et Lily qui soufflèrent ensemble:

- Enfoiré…

Severus tapa ensuite du poing sur la table en regardant son mari, légèrement en colère.

- Et bien, sache que tu n'es pas le seul à t'être 'tapé' plus d'une personne à cette table… Siffla-t-il d'un air de défit.

- Comment ça?

- Pour ma part, j'ai couché aussi avec Remus.

- Quoi?! S'écria Sirius alors que James faisait une grimace très éloquente et que Lucius regardait son mari étonné.

- Mais tout le monde a couché avec tout le monde ou quoi?! S'exclama Sariel, choqué à vie.

Les adultes regardèrent alors les plus jeunes et ceux-ci semblaient les regarder comme s'ils étaient de grands malades.

- Ben moi j'ai couché avec Remiel! Et avec Sariel aussi! S'écria Harry.

James tourna de l'œil.

- Et moi avec Ron aussi! Dit Remiel histoire de se la faire fermer à leurs parents.

- Et Sariel a couché avec Théo et Blaise aussi! Se moqua Draco.

- Moi aussi j'ai couché avec Blaise… Souffla Harry.

- Je savais pas… moi j'ai couché avec Théo par contre. Répondit le blond.

- J'ai couché avec Cédric Diggory en quatrième année. Dit Remiel avec un sourire.

- Toi aussi?! S'écria son frère avant de rougir.

- Bon ben on est trois alors… Souffla Draco.

- Non, quatre! Je me le suis fait dans les salles de bains des préfets. Dit Harry.

- De toutes les manières possibles y a qu'une seule personne ici qui peut nous battre! Même moi! S'exclama Draco.

- Ah bon? Qui peux avoir un meilleur palmarès que toi ? Demanda Remiel un peu déconcerté.

- Sariel.

Le concerné rougit et se ratatina.

- C'n'est pas possible… Souffla Remiel.

- Ben... Attend que je me souvienne… Y a eu… Seamus, Dean, Neville… Hum… Zacharia Smith, Lee Jordan, une bonne partie de Slytherin et de Ravenclaw aussi… Le capitaine de l'équipe de son équipe de Quidditch et le gardien aussi… Et même Olivier Wood! Je crois l'avoir vu flirter avec Fred et George une fois aussi… Plus tout ceux qu'il a du oublié de me dire bien sur…

- Espèce de traître. Siffla Sariel.

Sirius semblait se plier un peu plus à chaque fois que Draco disait un nom et son visage se décomposait.

- Mon bébé… Dit moi que c'est faux… Souffla Sirius.

Sariel se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux.

- Tu sais… Quand t'es déprimé tu finis toujours par faire n'importe quoi…

- Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est dangereux!

- Oui! Mais je suis moins inconscient que les autre! Je me suis toujours protégé moi! Je suis sur que Harry et Draco qui viennent à l'instant de s'envoyer en l'air ne l'ont même pas fait! Qui sait si Draco n'a pas déjà foutu Harry en cloque!

James tourna à nouveau de l'œil.

- Mais pourquoi ce genre de fêtes se finit toujours en bain de sang ?! Hurla Sirius au bord de la crise de nerf. Si on me sort encore une connerie je crois que je vais faire un malheur!!!

Remiel se tourna vers son père avec un air sérieux.

- Papa... En parlant de ça, je sais que c'est peut être pas le moment mais… Je suis enceint.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**FIN **

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


End file.
